Sweet Dreams
by AcousticMemory
Summary: Ichigo has come of age, and with his birthday come strange dreams of a mysterious man who claims to be a demon king and his soul mate. Who is this strange person, and is Ichigo really what the man claims him to be? AU, Yaoi, KenIchi, not for under 18's
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Dreams

Viva la Viveca

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... well... I own a bottle of bleach, as in the smelly chemical that doesn't do a very good job at keeping my whites very white at all... so if we wanted to get technical, I do own Bleach... just not this Bleach... Meaning I don't own Ichi or Ken-chan... ... ... This is your local KenIchi-crazed Authoress, and this has been your Disclaimer of the Month.

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has come of age, and with his birthday come strange dreams of a mysterious man who claims to be a demon king and his soul mate. Who is this strange person, and is Ichigo really what the man claims him to be? AU, Yaoi, KenIchi, mansmex, not for under 18's.

Chapter 1 :: Of Age

Ichigo hated birthdays. It was the one day of the year where every bit of attention was on him, something he hated more than he hated the cake and the presents. Actually, the cake he could tolerate as long as it was his younger sister Yuzu baking it, but he didn't need a birthday to get a cake from her; all he had to do was ask and normally she'd bake him one. She claimed he was too skinny, so she often baked him cakes and pies in order to get him to eat more than he normally did. Some days he felt like she was trying to fatten a pig up for Christmas dinner.

It was even worse because this was his 18th birthday. This meant more attention and a huge birthday party he had no intention of attending, even if he was the guest of honor.

Mostly because, being part demon, he was now starting to get the urge to mate. And that was just something he didn't want to deal with. Especially considering the way his interests went.

In the past he had tried kissing girls, dating a couple of his friends before losing interest. Especially since his eye kept tending toward certain guys. He hated it. It made him feel weird to be attracted to his best (guy) friends instead of the cute girl that sat two seats in front of him during class. Especially since if they ever found out things would get very awkward.

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it. When his parents had found out they had sat down and explained all about 'his place in the demon circle of life'. He didn't like it one bit at all. Why, of all things was a GUY able to bare children?

His mother had given him a reasonable enough answer: "Because there's only a handful of female demons in the world, Ichigo. Because of that demons adapted so that some males are carriers, so to speak."

While her words hadn't made him any less frustrated, they made him feel a bit bad about his emotional position on the subject. He didn't want to be a 'mother'. He just wanted to be a normal teenage boy with normal teenage hormones. But that, of course, wasn't an option.

Long ago a war had torn apart the demon's world, which was just a mirror world of the human world really, and the demons were forced to live amongst the humans forevermore. What few females that the demons had in the first place were killed off, leaving only five according to the books. This of course caused inter breeding with humans just to survive.

Ichigo's own father was only 3/4 demon, and Ichigo was somewhere close to half, his human was almost pure human with just a taint of demon blood in her. Ichigo really didn't mind; he was stronger that most humans his age, and was an effective fighter because of it, something that was very much useful when fighting off bullies that hated half-breeds or just liked picking on him because of his weird hair color.

All this was once again playing through the orange-haired boy's- no, he was technically a man now, though he didn't feel so- mind as he showered and prepared for the day. As usual he suffered through the indignity of his mother picking out his clothes on this day, and fussing over his hair and telling him how beautiful he was. It was like a birthday ritual, it had been since he was actually able to dress himself.

The next two hours of the ritual wasn't so bad; he was forced to be locked in his room while Yuzu and his parents decorated. It was boring, yes, but that's the reason why Rukia and Renji broke into his room to entertain him.

"Yo birthday brat," Renji crawled through the half open window. It was the middle of the summer, but far too nice outside for air conditioners yet, so Ichigo just left his window open. Normally people popped in and out anyways, and though he found it irritating on most occasions, today he was glad for the minor distraction from having nothing to do.

"Birthday brat my ass," Ichigo replied, grinning as Renji fell to the floor when Rukia pushed him the rest of the way in and hopped through the window.

"Thank you for your haste, Renji," Rukia said in a formal tone she only used around her family or to irritate the hell out of the red head. Ichigo grinned even wider.

"So yeah, we heard you're under lock and key for a couple hours, so we figured we'd pop in and disappear before your mom realizes it," Renji flopped on his bed as if he owned the place. Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing, too used to it by now to let it actually bother him.

"Yeah... was getting kinda bored without something to do anyways," he stretched a bit, watching Rukia sit down next to her boyfriend. Everyone knew Rukia and Renji were an item. Everyone but one specific older brother of Rukia, who most likely would have had Renji executed in some feudal fashion if he ever found out. Especially if he ever found out that the two demons were already mated. Then Renji would be dead **and** dickless.

They sat there and chit chatted for a bit before pulling out Monopoly to waste the time away. Ichigo didn't play board games too often, but he had to admit he liked Renji's rules better than the originals anyways. Sure it was cheating, but it was a blast to watch Rukia get pissed and beat the shit out of Renji for cheating. It seemed all too soon that Misaki peeked her head in the room.

While most mothers would have been surprised, even infuriated that her son had friends sneaking in his room, Misaki smiled brightly. "Ah, Rukia-chan, Renji-kun, how nice to see you!" she said in her usual cheerful tone, giggling a bit when she saw there game and the mess that Rukia and Renji had made using the fake money. "Everything's ready and guests are starting to arrive, Ichigo, honey."

"Thanks mom," Ichigo stretched and with a defeated sigh, followed his mom downstairs, Rukia and Renji behind him to guarantee he didn't run off.

The first guests were friends of his father: Jyuushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku. He looked at them as favorite uncles. While Ukitake was always sick, he was still pretty fun to be around, and he always gave entertaining, if not useful, presents. Shunsui was more likely to give him booze that he would never drink. Or get drunk and provide the night's entertainment. Either way, they were cool.

The next guests consisted of friends from school: Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, local irritation and one of the many that was trying to get in Ichigo's pants. He couldn't blame his blue-haired friend. They had been friends longer than he cared to remember, and Grimmjow came from a higher family of demons. Meaning not only did he had the urge to mate, he was under family pressure to find a mate and create and heir. Among the friends was Orihime Inoue, the girl he had tried dating and kissing a while back, Ishida Uryu, not exactly a friend as much as an acquaintance and Starkk Coyote. Another annoyance, mostly because he was so lazy.

Ichigo greeted them one-by-one and accepted their presents, setting them on the table that was designated for such things. Everyone cooed over the cake in turn, congratulated his parents on raising a fine young man, and then started to talk, challenge to a fight or other such stuff. Meaning, Ichigo was pretty much being left to his own devices, meaning he wasn't the complete center of attention. He appreciated this greatly from all of his friends.

The day went by pretty quickly, and the more he mingled the more fun he realized he was having. He managed to avoid Grimmjow's advances pretty well, though he gave his friend partial credit for trying to control himself in front of everyone. The snacks and cake were delicious, the presents were either practical for someone of his age (except for the sexy lingerie Renji gave him as a gag gift, though it was entertaining to watch Rukia smack him around when she realized they were things that she bought that went missing before she could even try them on), or they were at least memorable.

His mom's gift was a beautifully made scrap book of his eighteen years of life, roughly about four inches thick and jam packed with everything that he had ever done. There was a page for each birthday, for each school program, for his first fight, even baby pictures that Ichigo had sworn he had hidden years ago.

His sister Yuzu made him a pretty bracelet out of string, sort of like a friendship bracelet only with his name in little lettered beads on it. Even though normally he would have scoffed at something like that, the knots and uneven braiding told him that Yuzu had worked really hard on it for him, and he couldn't help but put it on.

His other sister Karin gave him a pack of gum. That's all. Nothing more. Just a pack of his favorite gum. Simple and useful. At least for 15 pieces.

Other gifts included candy and money and other such things.

Overall it was a good haul, especially since he had a chance to restock the candy stash he kept under his bed that he knew Karin was stealing from.

Finally after hours of eating cake and talking about the good ol' days (he was starting to feel as old as his dad just talking like that), people were sent off with left over snacks and he was allowed to go to bed while his mom did the cleaning up. He flopped face first into bed, groaning and giving an yawn. It had been a long day for him, although for once he had enjoyed himself.

Little did he know that he still had one more unexpected, and not necessarily welcome, present that was yet to come.

----

----

AN: So this is sort of inspired by a few fanfics I've read dealing with Ichigo being a demon and mating and all this. Only instead of being like... GrimmIchi or ByaIchi or something random like that I'm using KenIchi because honestly... I'm obsessed with Kenpachi in general. Plus KenIchi is teh SMEX. And teh smut... and a little bit of rapeage, if we're honest with ourselves. Don't worry Kenpachi fangirls, he'll make his appearance next chapter!!!! 333 Read and Review and Receive Teh Love of teh Vive!!!!

Another Note: this is violently unbeta'd. Meaning there was no beta reader for this one, until I can find a new beta. If someone's available and interested, please PM me!!! 3 Forgive any mistakes because of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Dreams

Viva la Viveca

Disclaimer: Kenpachi owns Ichigo, not me... and I don't own Kenpachi... yet 3

Chapter 2 :: Dream or Nightmare?

It didn't take Ichigo long to pass out after he finally got into pajamas (or as close as he got to wearing them when it was warm outside). He normally fell asleep pretty quickly anyways, and he tended to sleep like a rock. A normal, dreamless sleep for the most part.

Which is why he couldn't figure out if he was awake or dreaming. He was standing in the middle of the field in the back of school he went to during the fall and winter, the place where the few dreams he had seemed to feature. It was a bit cloudy outside, but no scent of rain was on the wind. Actually, all he could smell was a strong musky scent that just seemed to be calling him. He just couldn't pinpoint it.

Was it normal to be able to smell in dreams? Was he even really dreaming? Why did he feel the wind on his skin? Why was he wearing nothing but his boxers?

He was so distracted asking all these questions to himself that he didn't even feel the enormous presence behind him. That and he was never good at sensing that sort of thing.

The large hand around his waist sure felt real though, and Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and turned around, moving right away from that hand and turning to look at whoever it was who touched him.

To say the man was large was only the understatement of the year. He was huge, easily towering over Ichigo with a maniacal grin on his face. Ichigo would have never called him attractive on any day, but his body reacted to the man in ways that made him want to blush. He blamed it on the man's power, which was pressing heavily down on him. It wasn't heavy enough to crush him though, but then again Ichigo's own power rivaled it fairly well.

"Who the fuck are you?" he said, naturally sliding into a fighting stance as if preparing to be attacked. That creepy grin just got wider and creepier, if at all possible. Ichigo flinched when he saw the lecherous look in the bigger man's eyes.

"Hm, you're not a very sweet strawberry are you?" the man's voice seemed to rumble throughout the space and reverberated through Ichigo's body. He let out a bit of a shiver, feeling like even that low voice had power laced in it. Then a flash of anger: he hated being called strawberry more than anything in the world. It never even occurred to him that calling him that meant that the man knew his name, no he was far too irritated with this dream person. Besides, if it was really a dream that meant that anyone he dreamt up would know his name... Right?

"Not a fucking strawberry," he retorted.

"No, just a strawberry, the fucking comes later," that grin seemed never ending, and that just pissed Ichigo off more.

"You know, it's not polite to not answer a person's question: Who the fuck are you?" Ichigo repeated, his fists clenching and half ready to attempt to fight.

"Zaraki. Kenpachi Zaraki," Kenpachi looked down at Ichigo, eyeing him up shamelessly. "Wanna fight?"

Ichigo blinked, slightly taken aback at his bluntness. He stared at the man called Kenpachi for a minute before slowly accepting the challenge. He normally didn't like to fight without a reason, but then again with all the stress of the past few weeks, maybe this was someone he dreamed up to fight and get the stress out? He was confused, but he didn't care. Just more of a reason to accept.

Kenpachi looked at him gleefully and wasted no time in attacking him. Ichigo just barely dodged the attack before Kenpachi launched another attack at him. Ichigo dodged this one too, but threw his own punch straight for the man's chest.

"FUCK!" Ichigo cursed loudly, holding his hand and feeling like he had just hit a cement wall. He could have sworn he heard bones crunching painfully when he made impact. The man was solid, that was for sure.

He continued to dodge attacks, ignoring Kenpachi's taunts and looking for some sign of exhaustion or weakness in the other. Occasionally he would feint a punch or actually land a kick, but the man seemed to feel no effect at all.

After what seemed like hours, Ichigo through his last punch, which Kenpachi caught with ease, and nearly collapsed right into the man's chest. Kenpachi caught him, grinning. "Give it another hundred years and you might actually land a decent hit," he said, sitting down. He had barely broken a sweat, yet felt like Ichigo hadn't even been trying. Still, he held up for quite a while. At least he had spirit and stamina. While it wasn't much, it was the beginnings for a great warrior.

Ichigo shook himself and his face turned beet red when he realized that he was cradled in Kenpachi's arms and lap, using the last of his energy to trying to get out.

"Wha-"

Kenpachi's lips captured his for a brief moment before he was set on the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched the man walk away carelessly. "Don't worry, my little strawberry... you'll be seeing me again soon enough," he said, barely turning to look at the orange-haired boy. "You'll make a fine mate for me."

One more lecherous grin and he disappeared.

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat, his hand actually stinging a bit. A light breeze floated through his window, and on it he swore he could smell that same musky smell that Kenpachi Zaraki had carried.

----

----

A.N. Short, yes. But just Kenpachi's intro anyways. And it's only 2:30 in the morning, loves. I suck at fighting scenes, which is why I did this. Mostly because I want to try and work on it a bit more if possible. Eventually I gave up. But, don't worry, my dears. Ichigo will get a chance to fight Kenpachi in real life within the next couple chapters and you'll see a big difference (and find out the reason why there's such a big difference while we're at it.) I hope you all enjoy this. Read and Review and Receive the love of the Vive!!!!

I have a specific playlist for this fanfic, but I'm only going to list it five songs at a time throughout the chapter, whether or not the song applies to the current chapter. These are just songs that give me ideas throughout this whole mess.

Playlist:

Mess of You - Alana Grace

Everything - Alanis Morissette

In And Out Of Love - Armin Van Burren & Sharon den Adel

Sweet Dreams - Beyonce

Kiss The Rain -Billie Myers


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Dreams

Viva la Viveca

Disclaimer: Kenpachi owns Ichigo, not me... and I don't own Kenpachi... yet 3

Chapter 3 :: From Heads Unworthy

Kenpachi sat on his throne, smirking at the stone basin that showed him his beloved strawberry. He knew the magic was about to wear off so he stood, heading out the door.

"Hehe, Ken-chan!!!" a girl leapt onto his shoulder, a cookie in her hand.

"Yachiru. It's late, you should be sleeping," he commented, though he really didn't seem to mind. The cookie she was carrying meant she was hungry, and the world knew she would never sleep peacefully on a hungry stomach.

"Ichi seems fun, when do we get to bring him home?!" she asked as if she was talking about a puppy or a kitten. Kenpachi walked into the little girl's room, setting her on her bed and tucking her in like he knew she'd demand either way. He had a soft spot for the girl, though that's not something he would ever admit.

"Soon, Yachiru. Now eat and go back to sleep, you don't want to be tired tomorrow when we leave for our trip," he said, patting her head gently and leaving. She didn't protest, too excited at the prospect of her first trip outside of the manor.

Kenpachi was a demon king, one of four that rules the lands. He honestly had no idea who the second one was: she stayed hidden and sent servants to any gatherings they had. He couldn't blame her, after all mating meant she'd lose her position and entering a room filled with rutting males was asking for trouble. For him, her mating meant that he and the other three, one who was technically in hiding, had to get together and pick a new king or queen. Meetings like those just pissed him off.

He sat on his bed, grinning. "Ah, my little Ichi... I'm coming for you!" he said as he lay down in bed to take a nap before dawn came and he had to leave to retrieve what was rightfully his.

----

----

Ichigo found himself showering at four in the morning, trying to shake the dream from his mind. What bothered him the most was that it was so lifelike, not to mention the final words the man in his dreams had said. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" he murmured as he watched the suds go down the drain with the water. "I'm not going to be anyone's mate!"

A knocking on the door startled him. "Ichigo, sweetie, are you okay?" his mom's worried voice caused him to turn off the water and wrap a towel around himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Ichigo replied, drying himself off and pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. He was convinced that there was no way in hell that he'd ever get back to sleep at this rate, so he might as well prepare for the day. Not that there was anything to do anyways.

He cleaned up the bathroom and headed out into the hall, throwing the towel and what he was wearing in bed into the hamper before heading down into the kitchen. Masaki was standing at the stove making some tea.

"It's early, sweetie, you should go back to bed," she said, pouring him a cup as well as herself and headed out to the porch. She looked tired in her night robe as she sat down on the porch swing. He followed, sitting next to her and leaning against her a little bit like he used to do when he was a small child.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "What's wrong, dear? It's not like you to be up so early... and you look pale... did you eat too much cake last night? Or was it that dip I made?" Masaki fretted over him. He let her for a bit, just enjoying the quiet and the small feeling of innocence back.

Finally he sighed. "No mom, I'm not sick. Just... I had this weird dream..." he said, explaining it vaguely to her.

"Hm... What did this man look like?" the look on her face was knowing. He wished for once it wasn't as he described Kenpachi to her.

Masaki smiled a bit sadly, staring off into the distance. Ichigo sipped his tea, just to give himself something to do with his mouth so he didn't ask questions. His mother finally sighed and removed her arm from his shoulders, standing up. "I have to wake your father up... there's a lot of explaining to do," she told him, kissing his forehead and heading inside to wake her husband up. Ichigo watched her go, starting to feel a bit helpless and worried. What needed explaining? Specifically, what couldn't she explain to him by herself that she needed his goat-face father for?

Ichigo had never known his father to be serious except when he was working in the clinic. But as a parent he was a total idiot. He saw that a bit of light was coming over the horizon. As small as it was, it was still pretty, and he enjoyed it as he drank the rest of his tea.

"Ichigo?" Masaki peeked her head out at him, fully dressed and her hair in a ponytail. "Can you come in here please? We need to talk."

Ichigo nodded and stood, stretching the kinks out of his back with a bit of a groan before heading in the house. Isshin was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and looking a bit wary. He wasn't exactly old, but the stress of his job and family life made him seem older than he really was. He was fit for his age though, perfectly healthy and strong. For once he looked downright exhausted though, like this was a talk he really didn't want to have. Ichigo sat down across from him as his mom poured him another cup of tea. The feeling of impending doom came over him and he sat there stiffly as his mom settled down next to his dad. The silence was a bit uncomfortable for him, so he drank his tea. It was a trick he had learned watching his mom.

"So... What's up?" he finally said, watching his father drink the rest of his coffee and get up for another cup. It was almost five in the morning, only an hour earlier than the man was used to waking up, but he still required his coffee to function.

"Well... there's really no beating around the bush with this one," Isshin replied, sitting back down. "You'll find out one way or another in the next few days, so might as well just break it to you here... You're betrothed!"

Isshin's normal cheerfulness wasn't there, which is what started the real feeling of foreboding. He figured that his dad would be more than happy to inform him of his potential (and really only) choice for a mate, considering he had been so excited to see Ichigo 'become a man'.

"Betrothed? And I'm just now being told about this?" Ichigo's voice wasn't too accusing, though it did upset him that something this important had been decided for him without him ever knowing about it.

"It was decided pretty much before you were ever born... it's the way the demon treaty was signed actually..." Isshin sighed. "The truth is, back in the days of the war, I was a demon king. I still am in all actuality, I just... don't want anymore to do with that life... The treaty was the first daughter I had would go to the son of my enemy when she came of age. Unfortunately, because of your... situation, you're qualified under that category of 'daughter'."

"Oh, well that's just fucking peachy," Ichigo groaned, his head in his hands. He was already getting a headache and the explanation had only lasted a minute if not a bit more. "So in other words, I'm just a pawn for the treaty that stopped a war that happened what... fifty years ago?"

"Not a pawn, sweetie," Masaki cut in, reaching across the table to touch his hand lightly. He would have pulled away but her warm hand felt comforting on his, even though he knew it was her using the little bit of powers she had. That was the type of demon that ran through her blood; some type that healed and stuff like that. While her healing powers were very minor, she had enough power to calm people down. "I know this is rough, but it's something that it's too late to reverse now. That's why we were hoping you'd choose a mate earlier."

"And then the treaty would be broken and another war would start," Ichigo said, sounding a little bitter. Isshin shook his head.

"No. There was a reason we divided the kingdoms into four instead of just two... Even if they wanted to start something, there's two others to intercede, and honestly none of us have the power to wage a war anymore... too few pureblood demons, meaning too few demons with power enough to fight, and we can't risk losing any more lives," Isshin replied, leaning forward a bit. "The treaty was honestly null and void a while back considering how things turned out, but **he** took interest."

"He?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki. The new demon king, the son of my enemy."

Just hearing his name aloud made the dream, the kiss, come back in vivid color. Ichigo rested his head in his hands, pretending to have a headache, but it was only to hide the flush that he felt coming over his face. Why the hell was he reacting like this just to a name and the recalling of a dream?!

"He should be arriving some day tomorrow or the day after to retrieve you. That was the agreement, sometime in the week after your 18th birthday he would come for you... you don't have much of a choice in this," Isshin said, giving a sad smile. "I'm sorry, son, I-"

"I need to get out of here," Ichigo said and stood, turning and heading out the door. "I'll be back later."

He didn't watch where he was going, he just wanted time to think, to breathe. This was far from what he was expecting to come of all of this. Why him? Why now? Why was he always asking why and never getting answers?

His feet seemed to lead him toward something, and he found himself in the field he had had his dream just a few hours ago. What seemed so innocent now felt dirty and scary. So the man had been a dream in a way, yet so very real. He had heard of powerful demons having the power to get into people's dreams. Really, that's how some survived. That meant that the demon king had known for a while about Ichigo, and that he had had a specific goal. But why enter a dream of a potential mate just to challenge them?

Ichigo plopped down in the grass, standing up and moving when he realized he had sat in the same spot as Kenpachi had been sitting when he stole a kiss from Ichigo in the dream. He moved farther away, now able to see the sun rising. He knew next to nothing about the demon kings, his parents had never mentioned, and now he knew why.

His life felt so fucked up, and he wasn't looking forward to the oncoming days when he would meet his fate.

----

----

AN: Or should we say be fucked by his mate XDDDDD!!!! Once again, short, but yeah, it's 5 am. and two updates in a row... and I can guarantee another one by tonight. Read, Review, and Receive teh Love of teh Vive!!!!

Playlist: (now in format of the five songs that I heard more than once/actually inspired the chapter)

Because The Night - Cascada

Untouched - The Veronicas

Paralyzer - Finger Eleven

Something - Escape The Fate

A Dustland Fairytale - The Killers


	4. Chapter 4 Part A

Sweet Dreams

Viva la Viveca

Disclaimer: Kenpachi owns Ichigo, not me... and I don't own Kenpachi... yet 3

Chapter 4, part A :: Heart Beats Faster...

Eventually Ichigo went back home. It was late that night when he found himself at the front door of his house, the light in the kitchen on. He almost turned and walked away until a small glow drew his attention to the porch swing.

He had seen his dad smoke once or twice, but it wasn't really a problem for the older man. He only smoked when he was under extreme stress. Ichigo stared at him for a minute.

"Well? Get inside before your mom has a heartattack from all the worrying she's been doing since this morning," Isshin said, a small affectionate smile on his face. Everyone knew that Masaki worried, often unnecessarily, but it was her caring heart that caused her to do so, and probably her best quality.

Ichigo nodded at him and opened the front door only to be tackled to the ground with a loud scream of "ICHI-NII!!!!". He blinked for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened until he heard Yuzu's crying into his chest. He sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms around her with a slightly smile.

"I'm home, I'm alright," he comforted her until he received a bonk on the side of the head from Karin. His smiled widened a bit. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem, if you ever need it again just tell me and I'll kick some sense into that head of yours," Karin promised, though he knew she was just as worried and happy to see him. She just had her own unique way of showing it that he could actually appreciate.

Masaki stood in the doorway watching the siblings give their greetings, letting Ichigo pass when he stood and carried a now-sleep Yuzu into the living room and setting her on the couch. "She's been up for hours panicking about you being out by yourself," Masaki said softly. "We were all worried about you."

"I just needed time to think. I'm fine now," Ichigo said. "But... I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm tired... see you in the morning?"

Masaki kissed his forehead and smiled. "Good night sweetie, see you in the morning."

Ichigo was grateful that no one asked questions or tried to force him to stay downstairs, and sunk onto his bed with a groan. He had thought a lot on all the revelations that morning. He knew what he had to do and what he wanted to do, and he knew no matter what he had to do one thing or another. It was just making the choice that was the hardest part: either choice meant leaving his family, but while one meant leaving his family for freedom and space, the other meant binding himself to some strange man that was more than likely dangerous if angered. That was his worry. Yes, the demons were really too weak to wage wars, but that didn't mean that the man couldn't take out his family with ease, did it?

He decided to talk to his mom in the morning, to ask her opinion and make his decision then. It was too much for him to think about anymore when he was so tired and wanted nothing but to sleep. And sleep he did, falling back on his bed and passing out as soon as he was laying down.

This time the dream started in his room. He could almost taste the same musk in the air as the night before, but this time there was no indecision about whether it was a dream or not; he knew now.

"Heh, I wondered if you were ever going to fall asleep," the voice behind him didn't surprise him at all, and he merely shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to ignore it. "I'm not going away if that's what you want."

"Didn't think so," Ichigo gave a small sigh of defeat, squirming uncomfortably when strong arms wrapped themselves around him with enough force to guarantee he wouldn't be able to escape. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hm? What part of _this_ do you mean, strawberry?" Kenpachi nuzzled Ichigo's hair, smelling the shampoo the younger man used.

"Don't call me strawberry," Ichigo growled, struggling to try and escape. "Coming in my dreams. Touching me. Fighting me. Why?

"Why not?"

"That's not an answer!"

"You talk to much," Kenpachi turned Ichigo around and kissed him again, this time making it last a bit longer than the one the night before had. Ichigo pounded against his chest and tried to pull away, but it was futile; Kenpachi was just too damn strong for him.

When Kenpachi finally let go, Ichigo hauled back and punched him in the jaw, causing him to take a couple steps back and rub his jaw a bit. Then he grinned that maniacal grin. "Hey, guess you do have a bit of strength in you after all. I was sort of disappointed last night, even if it is just a dream."

He chuckled, a sound that was not completely unpleasant in Ichigo's opinion. But something he also felt could be dangerous in the right situation. "Shut up," was Ichigo's weak retort. His lips were swollen and abused and he was mad.

"Only if shutting up includes kissing you," Kenpachi replied, pushing Ichigo onto the bed and kissing him again. Ichigo panicked and tried wiggling out from under him, hitting him, anything, but once again he found it useless. Nothing seemed to hurt the bigger man. So he did what any person in his situation (not that there were exactly many of those), and shut down, letting the demon king do what he wanted. Kenpachi smirked and ran his hands down Ichigo's body. He marveled in the back of his head that although the orange haired man was so skinny, he was quite muscular. Of course, he had nothing compared to Kenpachi, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was beautiful and he seemed to finally be giving in.

Kenpachi kissed Ichigo's neck before nibbling a bit and finally biting down and leaving a mark. Ichigo cried out and swore at him, squirming again. "Fuck! That hurt, bastard!!!" Ichigo was hitting the other man now, trying to kick him off, anything.

"Mmmm so energetic. Makes me half tempted to take you right here if I thought it'd get me anywhere," Kenpachi admitted, licking and soothing the red mark he had left. "This is just a present so the world knows your mine, at least until I get there."

The smile on his face wasn't so crazy anymore, it was almost soft, something Ichigo hadn't expected. "What if I don't want you?" there was little fight left in Ichigo's voice, especially since he realized how Kenpachi's body against him, his legs separated by the much larger body, made him hot and flustered. Any longer and he'd be humping and begging to be taken, something Ichigo didn't plan on doing. But his body seemed determined to get more of the man on top of him. Stupid body.

Kenpachi laughed loudly, lightly grinding against him. Ichigo bit his lip to stifle his moan, a blush on his cheeks. "Trust me, my little strawberry, you'll want me," Kenpachi kissed him one more time. "I'm coming for you, my future mate, in three days time I'll be able to do this for real."

And then Ichigo woke up in another cold sweat. He panted, touching the spot on his neck where Kenpachi had marked him and flinching when he felt teeth marks there. "Dammit... he was serious wasn't he?" he murmured sighing and stretching, letting out a groan when he realized his jeans were VERY tight. "Dammit!!"

Ichigo thanked every god he knew of for cold showers. Even if they were at 1 in the morning.

----

----

AN: And next chapter; KENPACHI SHALL COME (or cum?) FOR HIS ICHI-BERRY X33333. Yes, I'm very tired from writing two chapters at the wee hours in the morning. The second part will be up some time tonight after a couple hours of napping and maybe a good meal. Read, Review, and Receive teh Love of teh Vive!!!!

Playlist:

Blush (Only You) - Plumb

You Won't Forget About Me - Dannii Minogue

I Try - Macy Gray

I Wish You Were Here - Incubus

Because The Night - Cascada


	5. Chapter 4 Part B

Sweet Dreams

Viva la Viveca

Disclaimer: Kenpachi owns Ichigo, not me... and I don't own Kenpachi... yet 3

Chapter 4 part B :: ...In the Palm of His Hand

Ichigo spent the next two days going outside and enjoying his time with his friends. If they noticed he was acting weird, they never said anything about it. Rukia noticed he seemed more energetic and sociable than he had ever bothered faking, but she just attributed that to the fact he was growing up a little more.

He figured that as soon as Kenpachi got his hands on him, he'd be whisked away and would never get to see his friends and family again. He didn't get much off of the two dreams he had had of the man, mostly because they were never long enough, but he knew enough to recognize a possessive alpha. Those types tended to isolate their mates for at least the first few years, normally until the first child was born and some times longer.

By the second day Ichigo was dreaming of Kenpachi again, only these time they weren't enchanted dreams, they were just regular hormone-driven images that some times came in the middle of the day and nagged at him until he was as hard as a rock and either neither to take a cold shower or find some place to try and satisfy himself. He wasn't exactly opposed to masturbation, just he had never found himself needing to do it so much. He knew it was because he was coming into what the adults tended to call 'heat', like they were some sort of animal or something. He quickly figured out why they called it that though; he was constantly sweating and flushed, and the urge to hump anything in sight was quite literally always present.

By the third day he was nearly impatient to see if the man's word would hold true, if he'd really show up. He was hoping that he'd come.

_Dammit! I shouldn't want him like this!! I don't even __**know**__ him and I'm having fucking wet dreams about him!!!_ Ichigo had picked up the vocabulary of a sailor in his attempt to express himself. He just tended to keep it in his head. The one time he had said the word 'fuck' in front of his mom she had threatened to wash his mouth out with soap, eighteen or not.

That day he went out by himself. Rukia was busy with her brother, Renji was trying to catch up with summer school after skipping three days, and everyone else seemed to have plans. Even Yuzu and Karin had gone out, Karin with her friends to play soccer and Yuzu with a few girls from school to a new movie that was playing. He felt sort of alone after two days of non-stop company.

He found himself leaning against the railing along the edge of a walk way where he could see the whole town, a place he came to think when he had no where better to go. Very few people came this way anyways. It was perfect.

_Why did things get so messed up? It's not fair. _he thought to himself, watching the sun start to go down. He supposed he should go home, eat dinner with the family, but he couldn't force himself to move even an inch. The sunset was beautiful, something that he never got tired of seeing no matter how many times he had seen it.

"Not good to be alone," arms wrapped around him and he jumped. Kenpachi buried his hair in Ichigo's hair not letting him move. "Smell so much better in real life."

"You came," Ichigo said breathlessly, looking up. He now realized the full extent of their size difference. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, strawberry, I told you I would be here. I was waiting for you to come back to your house but it took forever so your father sent me out looking for you," Kenpachi said, grinning and suddenly lifting him up.

"H-HEY!!!! Put me down!!! And don't call me strawberry!!!" Ichigo glared at him, his entire face red from embarrassment. He didn't like being treated like a child, but he knew no matter what he said or did Kenpachi wasn't going to let him down any time soon.

"It'll be quicker this way," Kenpachi was already off and running at a speed Ichigo could never match. Ichigo blinked and watched as the surroundings flew past them and suddenly he was right in front of his house, being set down on the ground. At least Kenpachi gave him the dignity of being able to walk into his own home.

Ichigo sighed and entered the house, Kenpachi merely inches behind him, if that. A pink haired girl was playing on the floor with Yuzu, some board game or something that Ichigo didn't recognize. His mother came out of the kitchen, Isshin close behind him and looking his son up and down, a grin on his face when he saw how close Ichigo was allowing the older man to be.

Yuzu looked at Ichigo curiously then smiled. "This is Yachiru-chan!" she announced, motioning to the little girl.

Yachiru looked at him, her eyes lighting up. "You must be Ken-chan's Ichi!!!" She squealed and ran over to him. "Hi Ichi!!!! You're coming home with us right?!?!?"

"Uh... yeah... I guess..." Ichigo glanced at Kenpachi who had now moved past him and was talking to his dad quietly. Yuzu's eyes widened.

"You're leaving, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked sadly, standing up and coming over to him. He looked down at her and nodded, resting a hand on her head.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow afternoon," Kenpachi announced, giving Ichigo a meaningful look. Ichigo nodded and looked down at his younger sister. She looked so sweet and sad standing there staring up at him with tears in her eyes. Ichigo sighed and kneeled down.

"Don't worry, kiddo. It's all good," he told her quietly. "I'll try to come back and visit if I have the chance."

----

----

He was surprised; Kenpachi wasn't that bad of a person in real life. While a bit barbaric looking, and not exactly prim and proper, he did have a bit of manners in him. Yachiru on the other hand, didn't seem to even have that. But she was young and cute, therefore was excused.

The two strangers ate dinner with them and afterwards Yachiru sat down with Yuzu and Karin and watched t.v. while Ichigo headed up to his room. He wasn't sure whether or not he expected Kenpachi to follow him, but he realized he didn't feel the least bit disappointed or annoyed when the older man followed him into his room.

He gasped when he found himself face first on his bed, Kenpachi's hands running all over his body and placing kisses on the back of his neck. He wasn't quite sure how Kenpachi managed to get his shirt of, but the man's lips on his hot skin was enough to drive him crazy. He panted, squirming just a little bit, more in attempt to find a comfortable position than anything else. Even though his mind told him to resist, and his heart seemed to shy away from this, his body was now in control, and it was screaming at him to let the large man take him.

Kenpachi flipped his strawberry around and smashed their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss. He grinned when Ichigo returned the kiss, letting a hand roam down the smaller man's chest. Everything seemed different than in the dreams. Kenpachi couldn't pinpoint how, but that wasn't the point anyways.

Ichigo let out a bit of a whine when his legs were spread and knelt between, Kenpachi now kissing his neck and down his chest. Ichigo shuddered when he felt teeth graze his nipple. "Ah!" he instinctively lifted his hips up, grinding against him a bit.

Kenpachi chuckled and kissed Ichigo's lips again. "I told you that you'd want me," he murmured. Ichigo didn't dignify that with a response, he was too focused on making out with Kenpachi. He felt like he was losing his mind, or at least control of his body. Kenpachi didn't seem to mind not getting a reply, he just continued what he was doing.

Ichigo let out a moan when Kenpachi started sucking on his neck, too distracted to really notice that Kenpachi was removing his jeans until the slight breeze coming from the window hit his legs. Ichigo blushed, trying to cover himself, especially his hard on that was only barely hidden by his boxers. "K-Kenpachi!" Ichigo tried getting out from under him, only to be pinned to the bed. Kenpachi sucked on the spot where Ichigo's shoulder and neck met before biting down. Ichigo bit his lip, trying to blink away the tears and his eyes. "Fuck that hurt!"

"Was s'posed to, it's a mark," Kenpachi murmured, licking his neck to get rid of the blood. Ichigo whimpered a bit until Kenpachi's hand was suddenly in his boxers and stroking his dick.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo bucked into his hand relentlessly, trying to stop but needing it too much. "Kenpachi!"

It didn't take before he was burying his face against Kenpachi's neck and crying out. Kenpachi let him catch his breath before flipping him over. "Hey! The hell!" Ichigo yelled, his voice muffled by a pillow as Kenpachi slipped off his boxers. Ichigo tried to move away but he ended up wiggling his ass temptingly.

"Mmmm, you're so fucking beautiful," Kenpachi whispered into Ichigo's ear, rubbing Ichigo's entrance with a finger. Ichigo let out a squeak and almost hit himself for it. Of all the things he could have done he **squeaked. **As if this situation wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Kenpachi, stop!!" Ichigo pleaded, trying to move away from the finger that was slowly try to push into him. He wasn't ready for anything like this. He knew how it worked; after this something much bigger would replace the fingers and he didn't feel ready to be mated just yet. Especially where his sisters and parents would most likely hear.

"Why should I? You're going to be mine soon enough anyways," Kenpachi nuzzled his cheek and started to slowly slide his finger in. He grinned and slid it a little further. Ichigo clenched the blankets and tried harder to get away from the offending digit.

"P-please! It hurts!" Ichigo tried kicking, anything, but it was futile. "A-and..."

"And what, strawberry?"

Ichigo didn't even pay attention to the nickname he hated so much. He was blushing too hard and still trying to get used to the literal pain in his ass. Kenpachi nudged his cheek lightly so Ichigo turned his face to him slightly. "And what, Ichigo?" he murmured, moving his finger around a bit and kissing Ichigo's shoulder.

"I-I'm not ready! Please take it out!" Ichigo said. "And my parents, my sisters, they could hear!!"

Kenpachi sighed, pulling his finger out of Ichigo and knowing that forcing him would just be disastrous. He didn't understand. He could smell the boy's heat scent yet Ichigo was able to hold in the urge to mate? That wasn't normal. He remembered his first time being in heat, and even years later he still had difficulties with it.

He lay on the bed, pulling the naked boy close to him and nuzzling him. "Fine," he said. He could see Ichigo's worry about his family, though personally the more that heard Ichigo screaming his name the better. But he remembered Yachiru was sleeping in the girls room, definitely in hearing distance; he knew he wouldn't want her hearing that either, and he wasn't totally heartless, scarring the twins for life would probably make Ichigo hate him anyways.

Ichigo looked up at him, eyes wide as if trying to figure out if Kenpachi was being serious or not. Kenpachi closed the one eye not covered by a patch and took a couple deep breaths to try and control his own horniness. Ichigo nuzzled him a bit. "Thank you," he said quietly, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kenpachi let a small smile grace his features, watching the boy sleep, his orange hair moving whenever a breeze came through the window. There, in that tiny room, with the boy he had been longing for and watching over for so long curled against his side, he realized that maybe it was worth the wait.

----

----

AN: Meh... didn't like that ending but I figured I'd at least get this part up. It'll get better once I'm not so tired and over life stress. Read, Review, and Receive teh Love of teh Vive!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Sweet Dreams

Viva la Viveca

Disclaimer: Kenpachi gave me custody of Ichigo for an hour!!! J/K, no ownage, no profit. Just a hella lotta mansex.

Chapter 5 :: The Mating

Ichigo sighed as the surrounding blurred by him. Just as Kenpachi had said, they left the next day in the early afternoon after many tearful farewells (mainly on Yuzu's part). He wasn't as sad as he probably should have been. It was hard with Yachiru chattering in the seat next to him about all the 'fun things' they could do when they got home. Apparently she liked watching fights, because that was what she talked about the rest of the time, about all of 'Ken-chan's' fights. Ichigo found it a bit amusing and glanced at Kenpachi, who was lounging in the seat next to him.

They were driving by car to the edge of Kenpachi's territory and then walking the rest of the way, though Kenpachi smirked and offered to 'carry his bride' through the territory to the manor that was supposedly their home. Ichigo had smacked him and sulked off and got into the car, the laughter of his family and future mate echoing behind him.

It wasn't so bad; the car was wide enough to comfortable fit all three of them in the back seat without them being squished together. Though Kenpachi was keeping Ichigo snug against his side, his eyes (well the one Ichigo could see at least) closed as if he was napping. Ichigo knew different: occasionally Kenpachi would smile at something that Yachiru would say.

He wasn't handsome exactly, but Ichigo eyed up his face and muscles when there was a lull in the one-sided conversation. He knew that the attraction was more to Kenpachi's power, and maybe a little bit his personality. Things were moving much more quickly than he had planned, but Kenpachi's warmth beside him kept him from worrying too much. The bigger man's demon powers were immense and he seemed to have difficulty repressing it for any lengthy amount of time. Even when he let it loose it barely took Ichigo's breath away, and Yachiru didn't seem to notice it even a little bit.

"We're almost there," Kenpachi murmured, nuzzling Ichigo's neck and cheek. "Stay close to me, it's only an hour's walk, but it's easy to get attacked by yourself. They won't fuck with me."

Ichigo nodded, completely understanding why. He leaned into the nuzzling, used to it now after only less that 24 hours. It was Kenpachi's most innocent away of getting his affection to be known. And it was better than the alternatives that Ichigo could think of after all.

The car came to a halt, and Kenpachi opened the door, pulling Ichigo out with him. The sky was dark and cloudy, almost a purple in color. It didn't look like a storm, just a bit sinister. Ichigo frowned. He was already missing the sun a bit.

The territory was set in a forested area, though a portion of it was mountains as well. The manor was in the middle of the territory in a large clearing, with mountains directly behind it and a lake nearby. Many demons lived in the area, few bothered each other or their king though. There was a concealment spell to hide the area from the eyes of humans, to them it seemed like a dark scary forest with nothing in it. Most avoided it, and the few who didn't never came back.

Despite the ugly sky and the darkness of the forest, Ichigo noticed that the air was cleaner, that it was easier to breathe and not tainted with chemicals of any sort. At least one good thing came out of this move.

"Yay!!! We're almost home Ken-chan!" Yachiru appeared on Kenpachi's shoulder, the one opposite of the arm hold Ichigo to the larger man's side. On the bright side, Ichigo hadn't had to bring much luggage, Kenpachi had told him that they would buy new clothes as Ichigo needed them, though the grin on Kenpachi's face made Ichigo think he wouldn't be wearing clothes more than absolutely appropriate.

Kenpachi smiled at the little girl, nodding. "I know, kiddo," he replied, heading down a wide path. They walked for quite a ways in silence, Kenpachi holding Ichigo's hand the entire way, before they finally came to the clearing where the manor was. Ichigo was surprised at how much lighter the clouds were compared to over the forest, these ones were normal when compared, and much thinner, spots of sunlight filtering through occasionally.

"This is it," Kenpachi chuckled as Yachiru leaped off his shoulder and landed gracefully on her feet, running off as fast as possible.

"WE'RE HOME!!!!" She called, her voice echoing over the field as she sprinted faster than Ichigo thought was possible for a little girl. She was in the manor before Ichigo and Kenpachi actually started walking toward it.

"She's so energetic," Ichigo commented with a smile. At least there was someone to lighten the atmosphere.

"Too bad she never uses it for anything but causing trouble," Kenpachi murmured, leading him up the stairs and into the large house. "Welcome to your new home, Ichigo... Our home."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as he looked around. The front door lead into a large entry way with stairs leading up to the second door. There were many other doors in the big room, which he later discovered lead to the kitchen, the dining room, and a ball room. "Wow," he said. He expected a gloomy interior, but it was surprisingly bright. The wall were sort of a tan color and the decor was artistic for the most part. A lot of the picture frames were filled with hand-drawn things, obviously done by Yachiru. 98% of them were of Kenpachi, mostly stick figures with Kenpachi's signature spikes and bells and a sword in his head and dead bodies at his feet. "That's a bit creepy..."

He was looking at a particular one where Kenpachi had a head speared on his sword and was holding it in a victory pose. Kenpachi sighed. "Just so you know, I never did that to anyone, Yachiru just said it made me look cool if I did and drew it that way," he said, figuring Ichigo would be disgusted if he thought he did. "No reason to really, the idiot was already dead after all. I don't believe in kicking a man when he's down. Unless he doesn't stay down. Then a swift kick to the ribs is called for."

Ichigo laughed. While the thought of the fighting and everything was sort of unpleasent for the boy, the logic and the way Kenpachi said it and smile just made it funny. Kenpachi grinned before grabbing his hand and tugging him upstairs. "That's Yachiru's room... so is that... and that one... this is pretty much Yachiru's hallway actually," he explained, not that he needed to. Yachiru had her name painted in pretty colors on all the doors. "She feels in necessary to have seperate rooms for all her toys and things like that. Two of the rooms have miniature zoos in them, I swear. Never known a girl to have so many snakes and lizards and other fluffier things..."

Ichigo smiled and followed him down another hall. This one had less doors and the decor was a little darker. "This is what we call the throne room. Basically it's a meeting hall with a really uncomfortable chair for me to sit it," Kenpachi opened the big doors and showed him quickly before leading him through it to another door that lead down another, much smaller hall. Ichigo sighed. "More importantly though."

Kenpachi lead him to the door at the end of the hall, pushing it open and leading him into a large bedroom. "My room, well... our room now," Kenpachi smiled and let Ichigo's hand go. Ichigo walked in, looking around with wide eyes.

"It's huge," Ichigo murmured, looking specifically at the large bed.

"I'm a demon king, of course I have a huge room," Kenpachi shut the door before wrapping his arms around Ichigo from behind. "And now I have someone to share it with."

Ichigo smiled, a slight blush on his face. "Heh, yeah, I guess that comes in handy then..." he murmured, tilting his head as Kenpachi nuzzled his neck. He let his eyes drift shut for a moment before a loud noise interrupted his thoughts. He blushed even more. "Hehe, but food would be nice first, if that's okay?"

Kenpachi laughed, his hand on Ichigo's stomach. "You haven't eaten all day, so I suppose I can feed you first," he replied, though he really didn't want to leave Ichigo to go down to the kitchen.

"Um, is there a bathroom around here? I need a shower, since I didn't get one last night or this morning," Ichigo said, blushing a little. Kenpachi pointed toward another door and Ichigo nodded and headed toward it. Kenpachi sighed, watching him enter it and hearing the lock on the door click. _Might as well just go and get him food and make sure his stuff got here okay._ He thought, leaving the room and going to get Ichigo's supper. It gave him a way to kill time while Ichigo showered, and besides, he intended on keeping Ichigo in the room for the next few days if possible.

Ichigo groaned as he got in the shower, letting the hot water run over him. He was still sweaty and icky from the night before, not exactly a great feeling, but he managed to deal with it mostly because he wanted to spend his last bit of time with his family. While Kenpachi **had** promised that he could go and visit his family whenever he wanted, Ichigo knew there were still limitations on that, if only because of the distance it was to get home. They had spent almost six hours in the car without stopping to get there, and he knew Kenpachi wouldn't let him out of his sight for too long or too often.

Ichigo let out a sigh, leaning against the wall and thinking about his new life. He knew what was going to happen now that they were here. He knew he was going to have to let Kenpachi mate him. He just wasn't sure he was ready for it. While Kenpachi had waited the night before, he couldn't ask Kenpachi to wait longer. He could feel Kenpachi's need just rolling off of him in waves. It was almost unbearable, and Ichigo's own urges were getting hard to control.

That morning when he had woke up with Kenpachi next to him he had to stop himself from climbing on top and just... fucking himself on Kenpachi. Though he was positive Kenpachi wouldn't have minded one bit. "Fuck..." He splashed water on his face, turning the water to cold to try and fight off the hard on he was getting just by thinking of the things he had wanted to do that morning. He stood there for a countless amount of time, trying to calm his body down, meditating and trying to fight off the dirty thoughts.

A knock on the door interrupted his relaxing and he realized he had been in there a long time. "Ichigo? You alright?" Kenpachi called out, sounding slightly worried.

"Uh, yeah!!! Sorry!!" Ichigo turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel, realizing he didn't have his clothes. He hoped like hell they were in the room by now. The towels were large and fluffy, wide enough that had he wrapped it around his chest it still would have come down to his thighs. He wrapped it around his waist though and unlocked and opened the door. "Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts and relaxing."

He smiled, going over to his bags that were sitting in the corner of the room before getting distracted by the smell of food. He made a beeline for the table that Kenpachi had set his plate on, grinning and sitting down to eat first.

"Hmph. Not a problem. Was just starting to get worried... you were only in there for an hour..." Kenpachi was lounging on the bed with his shirt off, giving Ichigo's body an appraising look. Ichigo ate half his food quickly but then slowed down to actually enjoy it now that the majority of his hunger was taken care of. The food was wonderful, really just a simple dinner of roast beef and mashed potatoes and carrots, but it was tender and deliciously seasoned. He finished it off and stretched with a happy groan, getting up and heading over to his stuff again.

Kenpachi's arms were around him suddenly, his face buried in his hair. Ichigo let out a shuddering breath; he had hoped to delay this just a bit longer, but he was already starting to get hard at the feeling of the larger body tight against him. "Mmm... Ichi... you smell so good," Kenpachi murmured, leading him back to the bed. Ichigo looked up at him nervously before laying down. The demon king crawled over him, kissing him passionately. "Mmm. My Ichi."

Ichigo felt the towel come undone and get pulled out from under him, the warmness of the room against his still wet skin. At least it wasn't cold, that would have killed his erection. "K-ken... I... I'm not sure about-"

He was cut off by rough lips against his. He could tell the larger man was at least trying to be gentle, which comforted him enough to let Kenpachi spread his legs and move between them, even though his pants were still on. Large hands roamed the smaller body as Ichigo's tangled them down in Kenpachi's hair, which had been let down while Ichigo had been showering. Lips caressed his neck, his chest, all the way down to his stomach, making him moan and shudder. His body seemed to be heating up from the core, making him want more.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you, at least not intentionally," Kenpachi murmured as he dipped his large tongue into Ichigo's belly button. "I love you."

Ichigo lost his breath at both the words and sensations. "H-how can you know that?! You've only known me for a couple days," he said, sitting up and resting on his elbows a bit to watch his partner.

"I told you before. I've known about you for years. I've been watching you since you were a kid, since I knew someday you would be my mate. My Ichi," Kenpachi gave a possessive growl before moving back up and nuzzling his neck more. He bit down on the mark he had made before, reopening it, and deepening it a bit so it would scar permanently, so it would always be there, always be marking his territory. "I knew about you the day you were born. I've watched your every move, heard your every word."

"Stalker," Ichigo said, though he grinned and kissed Kenpachi to get the demon to shut up, grinding their hips together. Knowing that he had been watched his whole life, while a bit creepy, was all he needed to be convinced of Kenpachi's words. With that assurance, he now needed something else. While his mind was still unsure, his body was on fire for lust for the powerful man above him. He wanted to be claimed fully by him now, in body, soul, and heart.

Kenpachi needed no further encouragement to remove the last of his clothes. He ravaged the boy with his mouth and hands, moving further and further down, kissing every inch of skin. "Fuck you're beautiful," he said, spreading Ichigo's legs a bit more, sucking on his own fingers quickly before sliding one into his lover. Ichigo let out a pained cry, trying to keep still and resist the urge to try and run. "Shh... shh, the pain will go away, love. You just need to relax."

Ichigo nodded, wiping the tears out of his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He nodded and Kenpachi slid the finger out of him before sliding it back in, slowly, gently. He knew hurting the boy would get him no where, so despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to flip him over and fuck him right there, he controlled that urge for the sake of still having a mate in the morning when he woke up. Not that he couldn't track him down easily, he just knew it would be difficult to get him to trust him again if it came down to that.

"Ah!! Kenpachi!!!" Ichigo cried out as the finger came in contact with his prostrate. He cried out again as Kenpachi purposely hit it a second time. Kenpachi grinned, deciding to add the second one now that he seemed able to handle it. This time Ichigo merely bit his lip in discomfort as he was stretched even more, the small whine turning into a loud moan as the fingers stretched and started up a rhythm inside him. Kenpachi panted, the noises the boy was making just proceeding to turn him on even more.

After a couple more minutes of this he could stand no more. He wanted what was his to take. Crawling up on the bed, he nipped at and kissed various spots on Ichigo's body, lifting the slim legs up and nudging Ichigo's entrance with his cock. Ichigo's eyes widened; just now realizing how utterly, blatantly **large** Kenpachi was. This of course, wasn't just limited to most of his body. The dick prodding at him, quite frankly, was scary looking. Of course, Ichigo was over reacting a bit, he had enough sense to rationalize that, but then again he was about to be torn apart by that... **monster**. He shuddered a bit.

Kenpachi chuckled, following Ichigo's line of sight. "You'll get used to it," he murmured, running his tongue along the edge of his ear.

"No lube?" Ichigo's voice was a bit of a squeak, mostly because his throat and mouth were dry from the fear he was feeling. It wasn't so much of a monster-under-the-bed fear as it was a oh-shit-this-is-really-happening type of fear. He wasn't sure what was worse to actually feel. Kenpachi blinked at him for a moment before getting up and moving to the bedside table where he pulled out a bottle of lube he had hidden in preparation for his new bedmate.

He poured some in his hand, doing a quick job of lubing up his cock before wiping the remainder off on a bedsheet and moving back in position. He lifted Ichigo's legs up, rubbing his tip against Ichigo's hole before starting to slide in. With a little bit of a push the head popped in, causing Ichigo to cry out in pain. Kenpachi gave a frustrated growl, not wanting to hurt his mate but having to use all his restraint to hold back from just pounding into him. It was worse now that he was slowly moving inside him, inch by inch. Ichigo whimpered every time he pushed a little more inside, and he bit his lip to prevent a whine of his own from the strain of holding back and the tightness around him. It was almost too much to bare. He was half ready to cum right there when his hips finally bumped against Ichigo's. The boys face was twisted in pain and discomfort, but both let out a sigh of relief now that the worst was over.

Ichigo felt so stretched, so **full** of Kenpachi. While it hurt, he wanted more, and he moved his hips a bit to test his actual pain level. It wasn't as bad as what he had originally thought, and as Kenpachi started to pull out, he cringed at the **emptiness** he felt momentarily. "Ahhh!!" he cried out as Kenpachi pushed back in, this time quicker than before. "Stupid motherfucker!!!"

Kenpachi couldn't help but grin. "I'm not stupid, and I'm actually an Ichi-fucker," he grinned widely at his joke, which just earned him a smack to the chest. "Aw, you have to admit that was a little clever."

Ichigo glared, but his death-be-unto-you look faltered when Kenpachi started thrusting at a slow but firm pace. He groaned a bit, nuzzling orange hair and leaning down to kiss those soft lips again. The boy was more perfect than he had ever thought. He wished he would have had a chance to meet him sooner, maybe court him a bit more. He would have loved to have mated him the night of his coming of age, to have been his birthday present. But he hadn't thought ahead like that. If only he could turn back time.

His pace increased, testing Ichigo's limits and finding that the boy was now more into it, moving his own hips and letting out soft moans as he brushed against his prostrate. Kenpachi lets out a moan of his own, kissing him again and again. Only twenty-four hours with the boy and he felt like he was addicted to those lips. To that hair, those lips, and most importantly, that amazingly tight ass.

Ichigo let out another pleasured cry, wrapping his legs around his lover on instinct and trying to get more of that feeling, feeling like a coil was tightening in his belly, just waiting to spring. Yes he had had orgasms in the past, like the night before, but never had it felt so good. Never did he cum so hard as he did when Kenpachi suddenly started stroking his dick. He screamed, though he would never be sure what he screamed, he was too preoccupied with the fireworks happening behind his eyes, he could feel nothing but Kenpachi inside him, above him, kissing him, touching him. His mate.

Kenpachi pounded into him just a few more times, hearing his name screamed out of those lips in pleasure more than enough to bring him over the edge. He cried out Ichigo's name, burying his face in that neck and biting down again. The mark would be there forever now, even if Kenpachi never bothered to reopen the wound, showing what belonged to him. Proving to everyone that Ichigo had been fucked and claimed by him. **His** Ichi. **His** mate.

Kenpachi rolled onto his side as he flopped, not wanting to crush his mate. They lay there in silence for what seemed like hours. For all they knew it could have been. Ichigo felt a bit uncomfortable with Kenpachi still inside him, but he didn't complain. He felt whole for the first time in a long time, more loved than he had ever been before.

Eventually Kenpachi rolled onto his back, pulling out of Ichigo and letting him rest on his chest, rubbing Ichigo's back. "Amazing... You're perfect..." he murmured softly, feeling like being too loud would somehow ruin the moment for them. Ichigo glanced up at him, eyes soft and tired and full of love.

"Heh. Thanks... you're not so bad yourself, once you get used to you," he gave a weak smirked. He was exhausted after his long day and rough mating. But for one he felt the world was right, despite his initial misgivings. He drifted off to sleep lying there, not caring that he was a mess, and that there was probably blood and other gross messy stuff all over him. He just floated into his sweet dreams. Mostly consisting of Kenpachi, of course.

----

----

AN: THE END. Until the sequel... 3333 which will feature the physical KenIchi fight I promised (which will lead to sex) and... KENICHI BABIES!!! And it'll be much longer... Also, I have another story, that's not so much a sequel as it is a stand-alone set in the same universe... =333 I'll probably have the first chapter set up tomorrow!!!

AN2: Okay, so I'm REALLY happy how this turned out. For once I actually like the sex scene I wrote, and normally I'm overly critical of that type of thing. Writing sex isn't my strongest point. The only reason I bother is because I DREAM this shit up, and because I have so much book knowledge on it. Not to mention it's one thing I wanna get good at. Next story I'm going to be working just as much as my battle-writing skills as my sex-writing skills. Just thought you'd all like to know that as much as I'm struggling with it, I'm still doing it, and so if anything looks awkward, please inform me. ALSO. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested! =33333 This means first look at KenIchi stories!!!! -bribing you all- As usual, Read, Review and Receive teh Love of teh Vive!!!!!


End file.
